STAR WARS The Resurrection of the Force
by SupremeLeaderofTheNewRepublic
Summary: The events of the force awakens with you. The New Jedi Order has been destroyed. Luke is missing. You hide on the Planet of Jakku from the First Order years after the massacre. You watched over the girl Rey and became good friends with her to suddenly find Finn and begin a new Journey. You will eventually have feelings for Rey. What will happened. What will you or Rey become? Jedi.
1. In the very begining

A long time ago in a galaxy far,

far away...

 **STAR**  
 **WARS**

 **EPISODE VII**

 **THE FORCE AWAKENS**

 **Luke Skywalker has vanished. In his absence,**

 **The sinister FIRST ORDER has risen from the**

 **ashes of the empire and will not rest until**

 **Skywalker, the last Jedi, has been destroyed.**

 **In secret, there was only one other surviving Jedi**

 **From the massacre caused by the notorious**

 **Kylo Ren. Who has now been living on the**

 **Planet of Jakku hiding from the First Order.**

 **General Leia Organa, Leading the RESISTANCE,**

 **On the other hand has sent the pilot**

 **Poe Dameron to Jakku to find another ally**

 **Who has a piece to finding Luke.**

 **Aware of this the young Jedi**

 **will discover what Lies ahead...**

Darkness surrounds the skies of jakku. A Resurgent Class Star Destroyer casts it's shadow from above. From it's hangars come troop transports making it's way towards the planet's surface. A BB unit by the name of bb-8 spots the incoming ships and suddenly rolls back towards the village of Tuanal. The Pilot, Poe Dameron, gets handed a piece of a map by Lor San Tekka.

"This will begin to make things right." The old man begins. "I've traveled to far and seen too much, knowing all the despair in the galaxy." "Without the Jedi there can be no balance in the force."

Poe then responds to him. "Well thanks to you, now we have a chance."" The general's been after this for a long time."

"Well the general? To me she's royalty." Tekka says back

"Well she certainly is that." Poe said

Just then bb-8 comes in and starts beeping in about the incoming ships.

"We've got company."

Poe walks out with his binoculars and spots the ships nearing the village. He then turns to Lor San Tekka.

"You have to hide."

"You have to leave." the man responds.

"GO."

He rushes back with bb-8 towards his T-70 x wing. As he was doing so. a bunch of stormtroopers arrive out of the transports and start firing.

"COME ON BB-8 HURRY!" Poe says

bb-8 then spots incoming troops who spotted their ship.

"BLAST THAT X WING!" "OVER THERE OVER THERE!" they yell as they started firing at his ship.

Pow then uses the ships cannon to knock them out and then climbs out to see the damage. He takes the map piece out of his hand and puts it in bb-8.

"You take this, is safer with you then it is with me." Poe begins."You get as far as way from here as you can, do you hear me?" "I'll come back for you, it'll be alright!"

Poe then rushes to deal with several stormtroopers. He hits one, which alerts another trooper by the name of FN-2187. He goes to check on his buddy FN-2003, who then puts his hands on his helmet as he dies. FN-2187 then realizes what is going on as he sees the terror being insured in the village. Just as that happens Kylo Ren's shuttle arrives. It lands where Kylo Ren comes out and walk towards Lor San Tekka.

"Look how old you've become." he says to him

"Something far worse has happened to you."

"You know what I come for."

"I know where you come from, before you called yourself Kylo Ren."

"The map to Skywalker, we know you found it." "And now you're gonna give it to the First Order."

"The First Order rose from the dark side, you did not."

"I'll show you the dark side."

"You may try, but you cannot deny the truth that is your family."

"You're so right." Kylo says to him as he pulls his lightsaber out and slices the old man down.

Poe then tries to shoot him put Kylo then freezes the bolt with the force, as two troopers grab him and bring him to kylo ren on his knees. Kylo then bends down to inspect the pilot.

Poe then takes a small breath then suddenly speaks. "So who talks first? you talk first, I talk first?"

"The old man gave it to you?"

"Because it's hard to understand you with all the-"

"Search him."

They grab Poe to see if he had the map.

"Nothing sir."

"Put him on board."Captain Phasma then walks up to Ren. "Sir, the villagers."

"Kill them all."

She then orders the troops"On my command, fire."

They do as followed killing the innocent villagers, while the trooper known as FN-2187 decided not to after he realized that this was wrong. After they finished killing them all, Kylo suddenly looked at him, and then walked back to his ship. Other Stormtroopers proceed to destroy Poe's ship.

From a distance bb-8 sees the explosion and rolls away sadly suddenly realizing that Poe might have been killed.

"Poor droid." a voice said softly. a voice that came from you. (WHO ELSE WOULD IT BE, DEFINTELY NOT THAT WEIRD THING STICKING IN THE DESERT. IM STUPID- WAIT IM NOT, IM THE NARRATOR! WATCHING EVERYTHING FROM ABOVE.)

* * *

The ships arrive back on the Star destroyer. They then take Poe out of it and send him to the interrogation room.

"Alright, ALRIGHT!"

On the other hand Fn-2187 walks back inside the transport and takes his helmet off breathing heavily.

Captain Phasma then arrives. "FN-2187, submit your blaster for inspection."

"Yes captain."

"And who gave you permission to remove that helmet?"

"I'm sorry captain."

"Report to my division at once."

The trooper than puts his helmet back on and walks out of the transport.


	2. Where The Story actually starts

**_IF YOU SEE _ _ _ _APPEAR IN THE STORY, THEN YOU PUT YOUR NAME HERE YOU ARE THE JEDI. IT'S ALL ABOUT YOU, AND REY AND FINN AND POE AND ME AND LUKE AND YODA AND OBI-WAN AND PALPATINE AND ANAKIN AND ME AND OTHER PEOPLE. AND ME!_**

Back on Jakku, a scavenger by the name of Rey, searches in a Star destroyer for valuable parts. She takes one piece out and then climbs back down. She exits the old Imperial Star destroyer and grabs a drink of water from her bottle. She then slides down to her speeder and takes it back. She arrives at Niima outpost to deliver her findings. She then walks to the area where she can get her rations of food from Unkar Plutt.

"What you brought me today is worth... ONE QUARTER PORTION."

He hands out her ration as she walks back to her speeder and heads home.

* * *

In a downed At-At you look around outside for Rey.

"Where is that damn girl." you say

You've been with her since you arrived on Jakku avoiding the First Order from finding you after the incident. You were a loyal friend teaching her how to fight and speak other languages.

Suddenly a sound of a speeder closes in. Rey then walks up to you and gives you a hug.

"Where has thy scavenger been?" you ask her

"Looking for valuable pieces as always,_ _ _ _." she responds "Unkar Plutt gave me only 1/4 portion today, damn ugly crolute."

"That's only because he's selfish." you say

She then sighs. "Well I guess we better eat."

Rey walked inside cook the food. She put another mark on the wall to signify the passing days. She brought the food out as you both sat down looking at the orange sky. You decided to only eat some of the food as you were not really hungry. She puts her helmet it on her that she found while scavenging.

" Such a peaceful sky." she says

"Ain't it just." you say

Just then sounds of a droid beep of in the distance. Both of you get up as Rey puts her helmet down to grab her staff. You both run towards the noise seeing Teedo, who has apparently captured bb-8 the droid you saw last night.

"TALAMA PARQUAG!" Rey shouts to teedo

Teedo then turns torwards rey. "EKA OCHATATOO!"

Rey shouts back to him "PARQUAG ZATANA!"

She cuts the net holding bb-8 and tells Teedo to back off the droid. You rush down to see them. Teedo then walks away with his luggabeast.

Rey then speaks to bb-8 "That's just Teedo, wants you for parts." She then looks at his antenna. "Your antenna's bent."

She fixes his antenna and then asks him where he comes from. The droid the says it's classified.

"Classified, really? Me too, big secret." "Niima outpost is that way, stay off kelvin reach, keep away from the sinking fields in the north you'll drown in the sand."

BB-8 then beeps.

"don't follow us town is that way."

"Beep boop beep."

"NO!" Rey says

"sad beeps"

"Come one Rey, give this droid a chance." you say.

She then turns to him and gestures him to come forward, which resulted in a happy beep.

"In the morning you go." she says

"Thankful beep."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Back on the Star Destroyer Poe wakes up to see Kylo Ren standing a few feet away from him.

"I had know idea we had the best pilot in the resistance on board." "Comfortable?"

"Not really."

"I'm impressed." "No one's been able to get it out of you, what you did with the map."

"Might wanna rethink your technique."

Kylo then pulls his hand out and enters his mind with the force.

"Where is it?"

Poe struggles to keep it concealed as his mind gets entered. "The Resistance will not be intimated by yyou."

"WHERE..IS IT?"

Poe then screams out, which he finally gave up where the map was.

* * *

Kylo walks out of the interrogation room meeting with general Hux.

"It's in a droid, a BB unit."

"Well if it's on Jakku we'll soon have it."

"I leave that to you."

* * *

Back on Jakku, you, Rey, and bb-8 head over to Unkar Plutt, delivering today's scrap.

Rey then turns to bb-8."Don't give up hope, He still might show up whoever it is you're waiting for, classified."

BB-8 then asks Rey about if her family would return.

"For my family?" "They'll be back eventually." "Come on you two."

Walking up to Unkar Plutt, Rey hands in her scavenged materials.

"These pieces are worth.. one half portion."

Rey then looks confused. "Last week they were a half portion each."

"What about the droid?" he asks

"What about him?"

"I'll pay for him."

He puts down a huge pile of food rations in the front of both of you.

"Sixty Portions."

Rey looks at the food in shock but soon turns to bb-8. She then looks at you.

"Rey don't do it." you say to her.

She then turns to unkar plutt. "Actually the droid's not for sale."

The three of you turn and leave while Rey graves her small rations.

Unkar Plutt becomes frustrated and turns on his intercom. "Follow the girl and get me the droid!."

* * *

Fn-2187 walks down the corridor of the Star Destroyer to try find Poe. He walks in the interrogation room and tells the guard that Ren wanted the prisoner. He leads Poe to a safe area.

"Listen to me carefully, you do exactly as I say, I can get you out of here." he says

"What?" Poe responds

FN-2187 takes off his helmet to speak to him directly.

"This is a rescue, I'm helping you escape." "Can you fly a Tie fighter?"

"You with the resistance?"

"What? no no no, I'm breaking you out, CAN YOU FLY A TIE FIGHTER?"

"I can fly anything, but why are you helping me?"

"Because it's the right thing to do."

"YOU NEED A PILOT."

"I need a pilot."

"We're gonna do this!"

"Yeah?"

* * *

Fn-2187 then leads Poe to the fighter. As they enter Poe gives a quick tutorial to Finn how to handle the cannons. Poe starts the Tie fighter which stops since it's still attach to the hangar bay. The Hangar's bridge command then gets alerted to Tie Fighter.

"We have a unsanctioned departure from bay two." A petty officer says

"Alert General Hux, and stop that fighter."

Meanwhile in the Tie fighter Fn-2187 then arms the cannons and starts firing while Poe tries to loosen the attachments.

"I GOT IT!" Poe says as he finally gets the tie fighter loose flying it out of the hangar.

"Whoa this thing really moves."

"Alright, we gotta take out as many canons as we can or we're not gonna get very far."

"Alright."

"I'm gonna get us into position just stay sharp."

Poe takes the ship directly towards the forward canons.

"Up ahead do you see it?" "I gotta us a clean shot."

Fn-2187 then takes the shot and destroy the laser canons.

"YEAH!"

"YES!"

"DID YOU SEE THAT!"

"I SAW IT!"

Poe drags the fighter out of range of the Star Destroyer.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"FN-2187."

"What?"

"That's the only name they ever gave me."

"Well, I ain't using it, FN huh? I'm gonna call you Finn, is that alright?"

"Finn, Finn yeah I like that."

"I'm Poe Dameron."

"Good to meet you Poe."

* * *

"Sir they've taken out our Turbolasers." One officer says back on the Finalizer to Hux.

"Use the ventral canons."

"Yes sir bringing them online."

Just then Kylo walks in."General Hux is it the Resistance pilot?"

"Yes and he had help, from one of our own, we're checking the registers now to identify which stormtrooper it was."

"The one from the village, FN-2187." Kylo responds

"Sir, ventral canons armed."

"FIRE."

* * *

"What's coming towards you? My right or your left?"

"Hold on, I see it." Finn says as he destroys one missile."

"Nice shot." poe says.

"Wait where we going?" Finn asks

"Back to Jakku."

"No we can't go back to Jakku, we need to get out of this system."

"I gotta get my droid before the First Order does."

"A droid?"

"A BB-unit orange and white, one of a kind."

"I don't care what color he is, no droid is that important."

"This one is pal."

"We gotta get as far as way from the First Order as we can, we go back to Jakku we die!"

"That droid has a map that leads straight to Luke Skywalker."

"Oh you gotta be kidding me, I-" Finn gets cut of as one Ventral missile hits the ship sending it tumbling down towards Jakku.

* * *

FN-2187 reported to my divison, was evaluated and sent to reconditioning." Phasma says back on board The Star Destroyer.

Hux responds. "No prior signs of non conformity."

"General, they've been hit."

"Destroyed?"

"Disabled." "They were headed back to Jakku, the fighter's been projected to crash in the Goazon Badlands."

"They were going back for the droid, send a squad to the wreckage." Hux commands

* * *

Finn wakes up Jakku, as he looks around for the Tie Fighter. He runs towards the smoke to see if Poe is there.

"Poe? POE?!"

He searches in the Tie Fighter but only finds his jacket. He steps away from it as it sinks in the ground.

"POE!"

He then looks around knowing that he's all alone. Then a big explosion occurs behind him. He breaths heavily and then walks away to find some water. When he reached a certain area he sees Niima outpost as he walked down the Hill.

* * *

 _ON BOARD THE FINALIZER_

"Supreme Leader Snoke was explicit, capture the droid if we can, but destroy it if we must." Hux begins

"How capable are your soldiers General?" Kylo asks

"I won't have you question my methods."

"They're obviously skilled in committing high treason." "Perhaps Leader Snoke should consider using a clone army."

"My men are exceptionally trained, programed from birth."

"Then they should have no problem retrieving the droid, unharmed."

"Careful Ren, that your personal interest not interfere with orders from leader Snoke."

"I want that map, for your sake I suggest you get it." Kylo then walks away from Hux sticking to his words.

* * *

 _TRANSITION WIPE BACK TO JAKKU_

Finn rushes into town to look for some water. He then sees an area where a creature is drinking water. He rushes towards it and puts a handle to his mouth. The taste is horrible as he spits it out, but then goes back to drink it.

He then hears a voice that came from bb-8. Unkar thugs put a cloth over him and started to attack rey. You where looking at Finn who started rush towards to help. Rey and the other hand effectively took them down as you rushed back towards bb-8 and the cloth off him. He then sees Finn and warns Rey.

"Him?" She asks

Finn then walks back a little as Rey starts to run towards him. He rushes across the market to escape Rey. Eventually Rey suddenly knock sim down with her staff.

"What's your hurry thief?" she asks him

"What? Thief!?"

BB-8 and you walk up to him as BB-8 stuns him.

"What? OW!"

"The jacket, this droid says you stole it."

"I've had a pretty messed up day alright, so I'd appreciate it if you stop accusing me-OW! "STOP IT!" he yells to BB-8

"Your messed up day is pretty messed up considering you drank yucky water." you said

"Where'd you get the jacket, it belongs to his master." Rey said

He looks at the droid and realizes it's Poe's. "It belonged to Poe Dameron, that was his name right?" "He was captured by the First Order, I helped him escape but our ship crashed." He looks at BB-8. "Poe didn't make it."

BB-8 then looks down sadly.

"I tried to help him I'm sorry."

He rolls away after receiving the grim news.

Rey and you turn back to Finn.

"So you're with the resistance?" she asks

He looks up for a second. "Obviously, I'm with the resistance." "Yes I am, yeah, I'm with the resistance, I AM WITH THE RESISTANCE."

You looked at skeptically.

"I never met a resistance fighter before." Rey says

"Well this what we look like, some of us, others look different."

"BB-8 says he's on a secret mission, he has to get back to your base." She says excitedly

"Apparently he has a map that leads to Luke Skywalker and everyone's after it."

Both of you turn around. "Luke Skywalker? I thought he was a myth." she says

You then think to yourself _Oh forgive me master I told her you were a myth, WHY DID I DO THAT!._

BB-8 then beeps alarmingly as all of you rush up to see two stormtroopers.

"COME ONE WE GOTTA GET GOING!" Finn says as he grabs Rey's hand as all of you run

"LET GO OF ME!"

"WE GOTTA MOVE!"

"I KNOW HOW TO RUN WITHOUT YOU HOLDING MY HAND!"

"STAY CLOSE BB-8." You say

"This way!" Rey says

On the other hand the stormtroopers lose track of them.

"Call in the airstrike."

The four of you find a tent to hide temporarily in.

"They're shooting at all of us."

"They saw you two with me, you're marked."

"Well thanks for that."

"Hey, I'm not the one who takes you down with a stick." "DOES ANYONE HAVE BLASTER AROUND HERE!"

Rey turns to bb-8 and asks if he's okay. But Finn then shushes her mouth as all of you here the sound of a Tie fighter. Finn then grabs Rey's hand again.

"STOP TAKING MY HAND."

All of you head outside but get thrown off the ground by an explosion from the Tie fighters. Rey looks around for Finn. She finds him soon enough after you and bb-8 come.

"ARE YOU OKAY?" Finn asked

"Yeah?" she says with a look that expresses of course I am ok you damn idiot. "Follow me.

You all head out to where the ships are located.

"WE CAN'T OUT RUN THEM!" Finn says

"WE MIGHT! IN THAT QUAD JUMPER!" Rey says

"WE NEED A PILOT!"

"WE HAVE REY!" you say

"REY!?" Finn asks. "WHAT ABOUT THAT SHIP!"

"THAT ONE"S GARBAGE!." Rey says

The Ties aim for the quad jumper, destroying it.

"THE GARBAGE WILL DO!"

All of you then turn to the supposed garbage ship. You then thought to yourself _Oh no... it's millennium Falcon._


	3. Han Solo!

As all of you enter the ship she leads Finn to the gunner position and then ran towards the cockpit. You on the other hand were checking the scanners for the Tie Fighters, and also watching over bb-8.

"You ever flied this thing?" Finn asked Rey

"No, this ship hasn't flown in years."

You then can hear then both say I can do this, I can do this.

"Hey don't stress out there." you say

Rey starts up the ship, but had a hard time taking off. She finally got it up in the air as the Tie Fighters soon followed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa stay low." Finn said

"What?"

"Stay low, it confuses their tracking."

"_ _ _ _, BB-8 hold on!" Rey says

"Okay, but it's gonna be hard to."

She then maneuvers the ship low, which eventually causes you and bb-8 to tumble. Finn then starts to use the guns to fire on the Tie Fighters.

"WE NEED COVER QUICK!"

"WE'RE GOING TO GET SOME, I hope."

Rey leads the Falcon into the star destroyer graveyard . She hovers low under the wreckage, which allowed Finn to destroy one Tie Fighter. The Remaining Tie Fighter hits the canon. Finn tries the move it but becomes stuck.

"The canon's stuck on forward positon I can't move it, you gotta lose him."

Rey then see the Super Star Destroyer wreck and goes towards it.

"Get Ready!"

"Okay, for what?"

You then speak. "Probably something risky!"

She heads into the wreckage, trying to avoid getting blown up.

"I we really doing this?" Finn asks

She tries to find a way out and shut down the engines which were enough to give Finn a shot at the Tie Fighter. After it was destroyed, Rey aim the Falcon towards space.

Rey and Finn meet up with you and BB-8.

"That was some flying."

"That was amazing shooting."

"How did you do that."

You and BB-8 look each other as they looked in amazement at each others abilities.

Rey then kneeled down to bb-8. "You're ok, Finn's with the resistance, he's gonna get you home." "We all will."

"So, what's your name?" you said

"Finn what's you're two."

I'm Rey."

"I'm _ _ _."

"Rey, _ _ _, I-" Finn gets cut off as soon as smoke comes out from the vents.

Rey rushes towards the area.

"HELP ME WITH THIS, QUICK!"

"WHAT, WHAT'S GOING ON?"

* * *

 _FINALIZER STAR DESTROYER_

On the Finalizer, an officer walked up to Kylo Ren to report the news.

"Sir, we were unable to acquire the droid on Jakku."

Kylo then turns his head to him.

"It escaped during capture, aboard a YT model freighter."

"The droid, stole a freighter?"

"Not exactly sir, it had help.

Kylo fully turns towards the officer.

"We have no conformation, but we believed FN-2187 may have in the escape."

Kylo then turns his lightsaber on and slashes his command console.

"Anything else?"

The officer tries to speak "The two were accompanied by a boy and a girl."

Kylo then pulls him forward with the force.

"WHAT BOY AND GIRL!"

* * *

 _MILENNIUM FALCON_

Rey finally got her hands on the problem.

It's the motivator, grab me a harris wrench in their."

"How bad is it?"

"If we run a leak not good."

"Their hunting for us now." "We gotta get out of this system."

"BB-8 said the location of the resistance base is need to know, so if were taken you there, we need to know."

"This?" Finn said handing the wrench

He then gestured both you and bb-8 to come over.

"BB-8 you gotta tell us where your base is."

"Beeps."

"I don't speak that!"

"Alright between the three of us, I'm not with the resistance okay, I'm just trying to get away from the first order okay?"

BB-8 then leans his head.

"DROID PLEASE!"

"Pilots drive hurry." Rey said as she went back up "So where's your base?"

Go on BB-8 tell her."

BB-8 then looks back at the Finn and Rey and your eyes do the same.

"PLEASE."

BB-8 then tells Rey where it is.

"THE Ilinium system?"

"Yeah that's the one." "Get us there as fast as you can."

"I'll drop you to panimal terminal.

"What about you and _ _ _ _."

"We gotta go back to Jakku?"

"BACK TO JAKKU, WHY DOES EVERYONE WANNA GO BACK TO JAKKU.

Finn then hands Rey the last piece and finishes capping the leak.

"But Rey, your a pilot you can go anywhere, why go back?" "You got a family? Got a boyfriend? _ _ _ _ your boyfriend?"

"Non of your business that's why." Rey responds

"LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS FINN!" you say

Just then the lights turn off in the falcon.

"That can't be good."

"No it can be."

Everyone then heads for the cockpit to see what's going on. She tries to start the ship but the controls have been overridden. Then all of you see a ship.

"It's the First Order." Finn says

"What do we do?"

"You said poisonous gas."

"I fix that."

"Can you unfix it?"

You all rush back down to the spot where the gas was.

"Are you sure it will work on stormtroopers?"

"Yeah their mas, filter out smoke, not toxins."

Finn then closes the hatch of the sound a shoes come closer. When the door opens someone speaks.

"Chewie, we're home."

Han Solo and Chewbacca. They look around their ship as they hear a sound coming from the vents. Chewie opens the vents revealing you guys. His gun is pointed towards all of you.

"Where the others? Where's the pilot?"

"I'm the pilot!" Rey says

"You?"

"No it's true we're the only ones on board."

"You can understand that thing?" Finn says

"And that thing can understand you so watch it. Come on out of their."

All of you get out vent.

"Where'd you get this ship?"

"Niima outpost."

"Jakku that Junkyard?"

"Junkyard, thank you." Finn said " I Told you."

"Chewie, I told you to double check the western reaches."

"Raagh."

"Who had it?" "Ducain?"

"We stole it, from Unkar Plutt, Who stole it from the Irving boys, Who stole it from Ducain."

"Who stole it from me." "Well you can tell him, that Han Solo stoke back the Millennium Falcon."

"This is the millennium falcon? You're Han Solo!" Rey says

"Han Solo, the Rebellion General?" Finn asks

"No the smuggler."

"Wasn't he a War hero?"

Chewie just shrugs.

"Chewie! You're supposed to know he's both, you hang out with him." you say

"THIS IS THE SHIP THAT MAY THE KESSEL RUN IN FOURTEEN PARSECS!"

"TWELVE!" "fourteen." Han says wondering where Rey got that number

"Hey! Some moof milker put a compressor on the iginiton line."

"Unkar Plutt did it, I thought it was too much stress on the hyperdrive." Rey and Han both said those last words at the same time.

"Chewie throw them in a pod, will drop them at the nearest inhabited planet."

"Wait no, this droid has to get to the resistance base as soon a possible."

"He's carrying a map to Luke Skywalker."

Han pauses and turns around.

"You are the Han Solo that fought with the Rebellion." Finn says "You knew him."

"Yeah, I knew him." "I knew Luke."

Then a sound came from the outside.

"Oh don't tell me a Rathtar gotten loose."

"WHAT? Did you just say rathtar?" "Hey! Your not hauling rathtars on this freighter are you?"

"I'm hauling rathtars." "Oh great it's the guavian death gang." "Mustve tracked us."

"What's a rathtar?" Rey asked

"Their big and their dangerous."

"Ever heard of the Trillian massacre?"

"No?"

"Good."

"I've got three of them on board."

"How did you get them on board?" you ask

"Used to have a bigger crew"

"rawwr."

"Alright You two go stay down here, and don't think about taking the falcon."

"What about _ _ _ and BB-8?"

" Stays here until I get rid of the gang." "And I also just need and extra pair of hands if things get messy."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Same thing I always do talk my way out of it."

"RAAWR RAARGH."

"YES I DO! EVERYTIME!"

The doors on the right then open as you, Han, BB-8, and Chewbacca stand there.

One of the members walks up in front.

"Han Solo, your a dead man."

"Bala Tik, what's the problem?"

"Problem is we owed you 50,000 for this job." "And you also borrowed 50,000 from Kanjiklub."

"You know you can't trust those freaks." "How long we known each other?"

"Question is how long we want our money." "NOT LONG." "WE WANT OUR MONEY BACK NOW."

"You thing hunting rathtars is cheap? I spent that money."

"Kanjiklub wants their investment back too."

"I never made a deal with Kanjiklub."

"Tell that to Kanjiklub."

All of you turn around to see Kanjiklub members come out from the other door.

Tasu Leech, good to see you."

"Wrong again Solo, It's over for you." "Don't lie Solo, you owe us the money."

"Boys, your both gonna get what I promised, Have I never not delivered for you before?"

"Yeah."

"Twice!"

You and Chewie also nod your heads, because everyone should know Han Solo never returns on a promise.

"What was the second time?"

"Your game is old, there's no one in the galaxy for you left to swindle."

"Nowhere left to hide."

"That BB-unit and that boy, the First Orders looking for them."

You try to speak. "Uh."

"And two more fugitives."

In the vents Rey and Finn stop moving.

"First I've heard of it." Han says

"Search the Freighter."

Down back in the vents Rey and Finn rush towards an area where some controls are.

"If we close the blast doors in that area we can trap both gangs."

"From here?"

"Resetting the fuses should do it."

She then resets the fuses but it a noise comes from above.

Han then looks around and speaks. "I gotta bad feeling about this."

"Oh no." Rey says

"Oh no what?"

"Wrong fuses."

KILL THEM AND TAKE THE BOY AND THE DROID!"

"Whoa whoa whoa."

Then a Rathtar enters both sides eating up several gang members.

"We have to go now!" you say

The four you run away as fast as you can from the Rathtar. Han punches a gang member and throws him towards the rathtar.

Rey and Finn make their way out of the vents as they try to find their way out.

"What'd they look like?" She asks Finn

They turned to an area where they saw a rathtar eating other gang members.

"Like that."

Finn then gets grabbed by Rathtar and Rey tries to get Finn back. She loses sight of him until she sees a monitor where she presses a button and saves Finn.

"Finn!"

"They had me but the door!"

"That was lucky!"

On the other side Han was getting the door unlocked.

"Cover us Chewie!" he said

As chewie shot some troops one member shot him in the arm, wounding him.

"Chewie!" Han yelled as he grabbed Chewbacca's bowcaster and killed the remaining members.

"Wow." He said in amazement at the bowcster

The door then Finally opened, to which all of you rush into to find the falcon. Rey and Finn arrived also.

"Han!"

"You, close the door behind us." "You take care of Chewie!"

Han went inside the cockpit to start up the Falcon while he spotted Rey entering.

"Hey, where you going?"

"Unkar Plutt installed a fuel pump, If we don't prime that we're not going anywhere."

"I hate that guy."

"And you could use a co pilot?"

"I got one he's back there!"

"RAAARGH." Chewie says in pain

"Watch the thrust will go out of here at lightspeed."

"From inside the hangar? How is that even possible?"

"I never ask that question until I've done it."

"Wow, it's the typical Han Solo that everyone knows." You say

"HEY!"

All of a sudden a Rathtar jumps onto the cockpit window.

"This is not how I thought this day was going to go." Han says "Handle the shields." he says to Rey "Hang on back there!"

"No problem!" Finn says

"Raargh!"

"You'll be fine Chewie!" You say to him

Han tries enter Hyperspace. "Come on baby, don't let me down!"

The Falcon then makes a faulty engine noise that confuses Han.

"Compressor." Rey says as she points to the button.

He hits the button which then sends them back into there seats, which also caused the rathtar to fall off the window. The Falcon then makes its way out of the Hangar pushing back the Gang members. Bala Tik then sees this and pull out his transceiver.

"Inform The First Order that Han Solo has the droid they want, and it's aboard the Millennium Falcon."

* * *

 _STARKILLER BASE_

"The droid will soon be delivered to the resistance, leading them to the last Jedi." Supreme Leader Snoke said, The master of Kylo Ren and the leader of the First Order. "If Skywalker returns.. then the new Jedi, WILL RISE!"

Hux then responds. "Supreme Leader, I take full responsibility-"

"GENERAL!" Snoke yells as he stands up. "Our strategy, must now change."

"The Weapon it is ready, we should use it." "We shall destroy the government that supports the resistance, the REPUBLIC." "Without the Republic, the Resistance will be vulnerable, and we will stop them before they reach Skywalker."

"Go, over see preparations."

Snoke then turns to Kylo. "There has been an awakening, have you felt it?"

"Yes."

"There's something more, the droid we seek is aboard the millennium falcon, in the hands of your father HAN SOLO."

"He means nothing to me."

"Even you, master of the knights of ren, have never faced such a test."

"By the grace of your training I will not be seduced."

"We shall see, we shall see." Snoke says as his hologram disappears.

* * *

 _Hyperspace_

"Electrical overload!" Han says to Rey seeing sparks coming from the panels.

"I can fix that."

"Coolant's leaking."

"Try transferring axillary power to secondary tank."

"Secondary tank, I got it."

"Chewie COME ON!" Finn says while he struggles to patch Chewbacca's Injury. "I need help with this giant harry thing!"

"Yeah go ahead bb-8." you say as the droid goes to help

"Beeps."

"RAAAARGH!"

BB-8 then rushes away scared.

"YOU HURT CHEWIE, YOUR GONNA DEAL WITH ME!" Han yells

"Hurt him? He almost killed me six times!"

Chewie then grabs Finn by the neck.

"WHICH IS FINE!"

"This hyperdirve blows, there's gonna be pieces of us in three different systems!" Han says

Rey then caught Han's attention when she pulled something out that stop the problem

"What'd you do?"

"I bypassed the compressor!"

"Huh."

Han then walked up to check on Chewie.

"Move ball."

"ARG RARGH."

"Don't say that, you did great." "Just rest."

"Good job kid." he says to Finn

"Your welcome." He responds while accidentally turning on the holochess.

"So fugitives huh?"

"The First Order wants the map, Finn is with the Resistance, I'm just a scavenger." Rey says

"And is _ _ _ _ the runaway Jedi?" he asks you

"How did you know it was me?"

"You weren't the one called a fugitive."

"Oh yeah that's right."

"Before I go on let's see what this droids got."

BB-8 then walks up to project the map given by Lor San Tekka.

"This map's not complete, it's just a piece." "Ever since Luke disappeared people have been looking for him."

"Why did he leave."

"He was training a new generation of Jedi, like _ _ _ _, but one boy, a apprentice turned on him." "Luke felt responsible, he just walked away from everything."

"Did you know what happened to him."

"People who knew him, thought he went looking for the first Jedi temple."

"The Jedi were real." Rey said in amazement, realizing that you were a Jedi.

"I use to wonder that myself, thought it was a bunch of mumbo jumbo." "A magical power holding good and evil, the dark side and the light." "Crazy thing is, it's true the force, the Jedi, all of it." "It's all true."

Rey then turns to you. "Why did you hide this from me?"

"It was for my own good, and also Luke's." "If I didn't hide this, The First Order would find me and that would of lead them straight to Master Skywalker."

Han then walked back to the cockpit.

"RAWR."

"No you rest." "You guys want my help, your getting it." "We're gonna see an old friend, she'll get your droid home."

"This is our stop."

Everyone then walked back to the cockpit, where Han would take you guys to see an old friend.


	4. Takodana

The Millennium Falcon has made it's approach out of Hyperspace, heading towards the planet known as Takodana. As it reached the surface Rey started to look at the planet's flora and fauna in awe.

"I didn't know there was this much green in the whole galaxy."

You and Han then look at her both showing utter pity for the girl who spent much of her life on a dessert planet. Han then landed the ship somewhere safe next to a big palace. Rey then exited the falcon to look at the green planet. You did the same. Back inside the Falcon, Han was grabbing a couple weapons, while Finn walked up to him.

"Hey Solo."

"Did you just call me Solo?"

"I'm sorry Han, Mr. Solo, you should know I'm a big deal in the resistance which puts a real target on my back, are there any conspirators here? First Order sympathizers?"

"Listen big deal, you got a another problem, women always figure out the truth." "ALWAYS." He then hands Finn a gun as he walked outside. Han walked toward Rey to giver her a gun.

"You might need this."

"I think I can handle myself."

"I know you do, that's why I'm giving it to you." "Take it."

She then grabs the gun and practices aiming it.

"You know how to use one of these?"

"Yeah you pull the trigger."

"There's a bit more to that." "You got a lot to learn." "You got a name?"

"Rey."

"Rey." "I've been thinking about bringing on some more crew Rey, a second mate, one who can keep up with me and Chewie, who appreciates the Falcon."

"Are you offering me a job?" She smiles

"Wouldn't be nice to you, doesn't pay much."

"You're offering me a job!"

"I'm thinking about it." "Well?"

She pauses for a second and then looks up. "If you were I'd be flattered, but I have to get back home."

"Jakku?"

"I've already been away to long."

Han then turns to Chewie.

"Chewie, check out this ship as best you can."

He then turns back to Rey. "That's to bad, Chewie kind of likes you."

She then shows a smile as all of you walk towards the palace.

"So where are we going?" Finn asks

"To get your droid on a clean ship."

"Clean?" Rey says

"You think it was luck? That Chewie and I found the Falcon?" "If we can find it on our scanners, The First Order is not behind." "Wanna get bb-8 to the resistance, Maz Kanata's our best bet."

"Ah, Maz Kanata such a nice woman." You say

"We can trust her right?" Finn asks Han

"Relax kid, she 's run this watering hole for a thousand years." "Maz is a bit of an acquired taste, so whatever you do don't stare."

"At what?" Finn and Rey said

"Any of it." You and Han responded

All of you went inside the building, when a small orange creature turn around from not so far away.

"HAN SOLO!" she said as everyone turned around to look.

"Oh boy, Hey Maz!"

She walked towards Han. "Where's my boyfriend?"

"Chewie's working on the Falcon."

"I like that wookie, and look who else it is _ _ _ _!"

"Nice to see you again Maz." You say to her.

She then turns back to Han. "I assume you need something, desperately, let's get to it.

She leads you to a table, where several people spot BB-8.

"Alert the Resistance their missing droid is here!"

"Inform the First Order... I found the droid."

* * *

 _FINALIZER STAR DESTOYER ABOVE STARKILLER BASE_

"Forgive me, I feel it again." Kylo says to something. "The pull to the light." "Supreme Leader, senses it." "Show me again the power of the darkness, and I will let nothing stand in our way." "Show me, grandfather, and I will finish what you started."

He then gets up to reveal the burnt mask of Darth Vader, where his breathing echo's through the room.

* * *

Back at Maz's palace you all sit down at a table. Maz get up to get some food. Finn and Rey then turns to you. "How do you who Maz is?"

"She helped Luke on some of our adventures, where he would take me and the boy who betrayed us." "I never told you this but he was my best friend."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Maz then returns back to the table with some food, to which Rey started to eat. Of course being a scavenger who only survived on food rations, she would wanna eat some food.

"So tell me what you need." Maz begins

BB-8 then tells her about the map.

"A map? To skywalker himself you're right back into the mess!" she says to Han

"Maz, I need you to get this droid to Leia." Han says with urgency

"Hmm, No." "You've been running away from this fight for too long." "Han, yakinegoda, go home."

"Leia doesn't wanna see me."

"please, we came here for your help." Finn pleads

"What fight?" Rey asks

"The only fight, against the dark side." "Through the ages I've seen evil take many forms, the sith, the empire, and today it is the First Order." "Their shadow is spreading across the galaxy, we must face them, fight them."

"THERE IS NO FIGHT AGAINST THE FIRST ORDER, NOT ONE WE CAN WIN!" Finn begins. "Look around there's no chance we've haven't been recognize already, I bet you the First Order's on their way right now- What's this." he says as Maz zooms in with her glasses.

She goes across the table to take a good look at Finn.

"Solo what's she doing?"

"I don't know but it ain't good."

Maz then speaks. "If you live long enough you see the same eyes in different people, I see the eyes of a man who wants to run."

"You don't know a thing about me." "Where I'm from,What I've seen, you don't know the First Order like I do, we all need to run."

"Hmm, you see those two over there, tell take work for transportation to the outer rim, there you can disappear."

"Finn?" Rey says

"Come with me, you and _ _ _."

"What about bb-8, we have to get him back to your base!" Rey continued

"I can't." he then walks up and leaves towards the two men.

Rey then looks at you and bb-8 and back towards Han, then gets up towards Finn.

"Who's the girl?" Maz asks

"Rey." "She says she's a scavenger." Han says

"I sense more to that." You say "I feel a strong presence of the Force in side her."

"Wait are you going to get up and talk to them?" Han asks you

"No, I have duty now, to go with the resistance and find Luke." "I feel that I need to help bring peace and Justice to the galaxy."

"That's the_ _ _ I know." Maz says

"It looks like Finn just revealed he's a stormtrooper." "And now he's gone outside."

"Where's Rey going." Han asks

"She's hears something calling to her." Maz says

"The Force?"

"A Force vision."

"I'm getting up to talk to her." Maz says

* * *

In the cellar below, Rey finds a certain chest. She slowly opens it and sees a lightsaber, she touches it which then a sound of a lightsaber ignites. A corridor then lights up but then breaks apart revealing a shadowy figure touching an R2 unit. She can hear the voice of an old Jedi master speaking about the force and somebody screaming NOOOOOO! NO! (Luke.) Then she sees it rain where a Jedi gets striking down by Kylo Ren. Kylo then sees Rey and walks forward. Then it switches to Jakku where she sees her young self say no as a ship leaves. Then it goes to the forest where a voice says "Rey." as she runs and sees Kylo again which makes her slip back as the voice whispers to her "These are your First steps."

Rey then sees Maz walk towards her.

"What was that?" "I shouldn't have gone in their."

"That lightsaber, was Luke's and his father's before him and now it calls to you!" Maz says

"I have to get back to Jakku."

"Han and _ _ _ _ told me."

She pulls out her hand towards Rey, which she takes and kneels down to her.

"Dear child, I see your eyes, you already know the truth." "Whoever your waiting for on Jakku, they're never coming back."

Rey then silently cries.

"But there's someone who still could."

"Luke?"

"The belonging you seek is not behind you, it is ahead." "I am no Jedi, but I know the force, it moves through and surrounds every living thing." "Close your eyes, feel it, the light it has always been there it will guide you." "The saber, take it."

"I'm never touching that again, I don't want any part of this." Rey says as she walks away

"Uh Ye-" Maz tries to speak

* * *

Rey then runs outside the palace and into the woods, away from it all.

* * *

 _STARKILLER BASE_

"TODAY IS THE END OF THE REPUBLIC." Hux begins in front a large group of officers and troopers. "THE END OF A REGIME THAT ACUEISES TO DISORDER. AT THIS VERY MOMENT IN A SYSTEM FAR FROM HERE, THE NEW REPUBLIC LIES TO THE GALAXY. WHILE SECRETLY SUPPORTING THE TREACHERY, OF THE LOATHSOME RESISTANCE. THIS FIERCE MACHINE UPON WHICH YOU BUILLT, UPON WHICH WE STAND, WILL BRING AN END TO THEIR SENATE, TO THEIR CHERRISHED FLEET. ALL REMAINING SYSTEMS WILL BOW TO THE FIRST ORDER! AND WILL REMEMBER THIS AS THE LAST DAY OF THE REPUBLIC!

The troopers then put their fist into the air.

"FIREE!"

As he says those words, the planet's superweapon burst into a fiery flame of plasma, passing Kylo's ship. It heads toward the Hosinan system, the capital of the New Republic. The bolts disperse destroying planet after planet. Citizens of Hosinan prime, gather outside, including the chancellor, who look in terror as the bolt nears them. Everyone then screams as the planet explodes, fragments of rock floating into space, silencing the innocent people, forever.

* * *

You, Han, and Chewie outside seeing the planets explode. Finn then rushes towards you.

"It was the Republic!" "The First Order, they've done it." "Where's Rey?"

"I don't know." you say

* * *

Rey stops to pause in the forest and then spots bb-8.

"What are you doing?"

BB-8 then asks her where's she going.

"I'm leaving." "bb-8, you'll have to go back your to important." Rey says as she then looks up at the incoming First Order. The two then start running.

* * *

Maz then takes all of you downstairs.

"I had this for ages, kept it locked away." She shows Anakin's Lightsaber to Han and you

"Where'd you get that?" he asks

"A good question for another time." She then hands it to Finn. "Take it find your friend."

The palace then shakes.

"Those beast, their hear."

All of then rush towards the exit. From footsteps come running towards you.

"Oh no." Han says "Is their another way out of here?"

"No, there's not."

Stormtroopers than arrive downstairs.

"FREEZE! DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" "WE ARE TAKEN YOU INTO CUSTODY BY ORDERS OF SNOKE."

"Smoke? you know a smoke Chewie?" Han says

The stormtrooper than corrects him "NO SUPREME LEADER SNOKE."

"What makes him supreme?"

PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN!"

"Is this something he did?" Han points to Finn "Is this about the stormtrooper boots?"

"That's how you knew?"

"WEAPONS DOWN!"

"Here, down."

"THE WOOKIE"S TOO."

"ALSO YOUR BLASTER!"

"My blaster? Um it's broken."

( **BY THE WAY I TOOK THIS FROM THE DELETED SCENE, IF YOU HAVEN'T GOT THE MOVIE YET, EXCEPT FOR THIS UPCOMING PART, I DID THIS MYSELF.)**

"PUT IT DOWN!"

"I said it's broken."

"DOWN!"

Maz then chimes in. "Enough of this!" Shen uses the force to pull down the ceiling on them.

"WHAT THE!" The stormtroopers says "AAAAGGGH!" They all scream as they get crushed.

"Maz can used the force?" Finn questions

"I'm Force sensitive."

"Cut the chatter we need to move."

You pick up a weapon to use as all of you exit the rubble of Maz's castle. Han starts shooting at the stormtroopers outside.

"_ _ _ _, Chewie come on!"

Maz then turns to Finn. "Rey and bb-8 need your help, go!" "I need a weapon!"

"YOU HAVE ONE!" she says pointing to lightsaber. Finn then turns it on revealing the blue plasma blade.

Over where the rest of you are, You and Chewie start shooting the troopers left and right. Han then turns to Chewie.

"Hey can I try that?"

Chewie hand Han his bowcaster, he uses it which kills two stormtroopers.

"I like this thing."

"RAARGH."

On the other hand, Finn used the lightsaber to kill several stormtroopers. When he killed one he suddenly heard a voice.

"TRAITOR!" the stormtrooper yells.

The trooper pulled out his z6 baton as Finn held is lightsaber. He went at Finn with full force, as he tried to defend himself with the lightsaber. Eventually the trooper knocked him down, and tried to finish him off when all of a sudden the rest of you came to the rescue while Han shot him.

"You okay big deal?"

"Thanks?"

Then all of a sudden stormtroopers surrounding everyone, taking your weapons. But then they spotted something from a distance.

"It's the Resistance." Han said

A bunch of X-wings were headed toward the area. They were lead by a black variant which had Poe Dameron inside.

"Go straight at them, don't let these thugs scare you!" he said

"Copy that."

"We're with you Poe!"

One by one the x-wings started to destroy several Tie Fighters as several troops were knocked out by the canons from the ships.

"Quick!" Han said as each of you grabbed your weapons back. When Finn killed several stormtroopers he spotted the black x-wing. He saw it take down about ten fighters and 5 stormtroopers.

"YEAH!, THAT'S ONE HELL OF A PILOT!"

"WOOHOO!"

* * *

Back in the woods Rey told bb-8 to f *k off. Nah I'm just kidding she actually told him to get back to Han as she tried to fight them off. She carefully watched her surroundings as she heard a lightsaber. She walked back slowly as Kylo Ren came to view. She tried to shoot at him, but he blocked every shot. He then Froze her in place.

"The girl I've heard so much about." he says as he walks behind her. "The droid, where is it?" he points the lightsaber to her neck.

* * *

Kylo then enters her mind.

"The map, you've seen it."

Then one trooper comes up. "Sir Resistance fighters, we need more troops."

"Pull the division out."

"Sir we also have the Jedi _ _ _ _." Another one says showing you, who was captured after you decided to look for Rey.

"Ah, my old friend _ _ _ _."

"Kylo, what are you doing!" you say as you struggle to get out of the stormtrooper's grip.

"_ _ _ _!" she yells "Help!"

"I'm only getting what I need." Kylo says. "I've now have what we need." He then puts you and Rey to Force sleep.

"Bring _ _ _ _ To my ship." he says to the trooper as he carries Rey.

* * *

The stormtroopers pull back as Han watches Kylo ren and other stormtroopers carry you and Rey on board. The ships then take off back to Starkiller Base. Finn then rushes back to Han and Chewie.

"They took them, did you see that!" "They're gone."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Han says as he walks toward a resistance ship.

The ship opens revealing several troops and of course, Leia Organa. She then smiles as she see Han. Then All of a sudden C-3p0 pops in front of him.

"GOODNESS! HAN SOLO!" "It is I C-3p0, you probably don't recognize me because of the red arm." He turns to Leia. "Look who it is! did you see-" He stops as Leia makes an face saying I already know that.

"Oh- uh excuse me Princess- I mean General, sorry." "Come on bb-8 quickly.

"Beeps."

"Yes I must get my proper armory installed."

Han then looks back at Leia. "You changed your hair."

"Same Jacket."

"No, new Jacket."

Chewie then walks up to Leia, giving her a hug.

"Leia I saw him." "I saw our son." "He was here."

After he said that someone came out of the ship.

"Oh look who it is the legendary Han Solo."

"Vice Chancellor Alden?" (I'm sorry, I just have to add myself in the story.)

"Surprised?"

"Yeahh."

"Come on we better get to D'Qar then.


	5. Starkiller Base

Finn walks off the Falcon and looks around as BB-8 roles towards he black Tie Fighter. Finn then walks towards it as bb-8 talks to the pilot. He then recognizes the pilot as Poe when he turns to look at him.

"Poe?"

Poe then gets up a smiles. "Ha Ho no."

"POE DAMERON YOUR ALIVE?!"

They rush up to hug each other.

"What happened to you?"

"When our ship crashed, I woke at night, no you, no ship, nothing." "BB-8 says that you saved him."

"No no no, it wasn't just me-"

"You completed my mission Finn- Hey, that's my jacket!"

"Oh."

"No no no, keep it, it suits you." "Your a good man Finn."

"Poe, I need your help."

* * *

Finn and Poe walk down the base to meet with Leia.

"General Organa, I'm sorry to interrupt." Poe starts. "This is Finn he needs to talk to you."

"And I need to talk to him." "That was incredibly brave of you, renouncing the First Order, saving this man's life."

"Thank you ma'am but my friends were taken prisoner."

"Han told me about them, I'm sorry."

"Finn is familiar with the weapon that destroyed the Hosinan system, he worked on the base.

"We're desperate for anything you can tell us."

"That's were my friends were taken." "I got to get there fast."

"And I will do anything I can to help, but you have to tell us all you know."

Meanwhile Chewbacca was getting treated by a nurse.

"RAAARGH RAWR."

"That sounds very scary."

"RAWR RUH RAGH."

"You must be so brave."

"ARG RUGH UH."

Meanwhile again C-3p0 took the map out of bb-8.

"General I regret to inform you, but this map recovered from bb-8 is only partially complete and even worse, It matches no charted system on record." "We simply have not enough information to locate Master Luke."

"Can't believe I was so foolish to think I could find Luke and bring him home."

"Leia." Han says

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Anything."

"Princesses." threepio says

"THREEPIO, SHE'S NOT A PRINCESS ANYMORE!" Alden says

"Oh, right."

Han then walks to Leia. "I'm trying to be helpful."

"Huh, when did that ever help, and don't say the death star."

"Uhhhye."

BB-8 rolls towards a cloth which he pulls down to reveal R2D2. He tries to wake him up but he doesn't move. Threepio then walks in.

"BB-8 your wasting your time."

"Confuse beep."

"It is very doubtful that Artoo would have the rest of his map in his back up data."

"Beep."

"I'm afraid not, R2D2 has been in low power mode, ever since master Luke when away." "Sadly he may never be his old self again."

Back over to Han and Leia they talk about Ben.

"Everytime you look at me your reminded of him."

"You think I want to forget him? I want him back."

"There's nothing more we could of done." "There's too much vader in him."

"That's why I wanted him to train with Luke, I just never should have sent him away, that's when I lost him, that's when I lost you both."

"We both had to deal with it in our own way." "I went back to the only thing I was ever good at."

"We both did."

"We lost our son, forever."

"No, It was Snoke, he seduced our son to the dark side." "But we can still save him, me, you."

"If Luke couldn't reach him, how could I?"

"Luke is a Jedi, You're his father." "There is still light in him I know it."

Then somebody walks toward Leia. General, the reconnaissance report on the enemy base is coming." Leia then leaves to see the report

* * *

 _STARKILLER BASE_

You and Rey wake up in the same room in interrogation chairs. You both see Kylo in front of you.

"Where are we?" Rey says

"Your my guests."

"Where are the others?"

"You mean the murderers, traitors, and thieves you call friends?" "You be glad to here I have no Idea." "Does your friend want to still kill me?" He asks you

Rey then speaks "That happens when your being hunted by a creature in a mask."

He then takes off the helmet, revealing the face that you used to see as your friend, Ben solo. Rey looks in utter shock at this reveal.

"Tell me about the droid." he asks rey

"He's a BB-unit with a selenium drive and a thermal hypescan indicator."

"He's carrying a section of a navigational chart and we have the rest." "recovered from the archives of the empire." "We need the last piece and somehow you convinced it to show it to you guys." "You a scavenger and my old friend." "You know I can take whatever I want, especially if that means converting _ _ _ _ to a Knight of Ren." "I can take them way from you."

"What?" you asks

He enters Rey's mind to find where the map is.

"You're so lonely, So afraid to leave." "At night, desperate to sleep." "You're imagining an ocean, I see it." "I see the island, and Han Solo, you feel like he's the father you never had." "He would've disappointed to you."

"Get out of my head!"

"Kylo stop this madness!" you say

"I know she seen the map, it's in their." "And now she'll give it to me."

He tries to pull the map out of her with the force.

"I'm not giving you anything." she says

"We'll see."

He tries to focus but Rey then pull forward with the force and enters his mind.

"You, you're afraid." "That you will never be as strong as Darth Vader."

He pulls out shocking both you and himself as he walks out.

* * *

"THE SCAVENGER RESISTED YOU!?" Snoke yells

"She's strong with the force, untrained but stronger then she knows!"

"And the droid?"

"Ren believed it was no longer valuable to us, that the girl and _ _ _ was all we needed." Hux says as he walks in. "As a result the droid must already be in the hands of the enemy."

"THEN THE RESISTANCE MUCH BE DESTROYED BEFORE THEY GET TO SKYWALKER." Snoke responds

"We have their location."

"THEN WE MUST USE THE WEAPON." " _ **NOW GET OUT OF MY FACE YOU DAMN HIPPY**_ _ **!" I'm just kidding again sorry**_.

"Supreme Leader I can get the map from the girl, and also convert _ _ _ _ to the dark side, I just need your guidance." Kylo says

"If what you say about the girl is true, bring her to meee."

* * *

Back in the room you and rey struggle to get out."

"Rey, there's a trooper behind, used what I said to do."

"Okay." she says as she begins to use the force. "YOU WILL REMOVE THESE RESTRAINTS AND LEAVE THIS CELL WITH THE DOOR OPEN."

"What did you say." The trooper JB-007 speaks.

"You will remove these restraints and leave this cell with the door open."

He walks towards the both of you. "I'll tighten those strains, scum."

She then tries one more time. "You will remove these restraints and leave this cell with the door open."

The trooper puts his head up. "I will remove these restraints and leave with the door open."

He then pushes the button realizing both of yours restraints. He walks towards the door and pushes the button.

"And you'll drop your weapon!"

"And I'll drop my weapon." he says as he leaves.

"Nice Job." You say to her.

"Thanks! Now lets go."

* * *

Kylo then hurries back to the room and sees nothing.

"NO." he says as he turns on his saber

"RAAAAAAAH!"

He slices the chair off.

"GAAAAAAH!"

Outside, two stormtroopers walk down the halls and see sparks fly, and then they turn back.

* * *

"BEGIN CHARGING THE WEAPON!" Hux says on the bridge.

"Yes sir, weapon charging."

The weapon then pulls the energy from it's sun harnessing the dark energy and quintessence needed for it.

* * *

At the resistance base everyone gathers to talk about the base.

"The scan data from Snap's reconnaissance flight confirms Finn's report." Poe says

"They somehow created a hyper lightspeed weapon built within the planet itself." Snap responds

"A laser canon?"

"We're not sure how to describe a weapon of this scale."

Alden then speaks. I think I know." "I believe it converts dark energy into phantom energy, when it fires it creates a space time disruption which allows it to be seen visible thousands of light years way." "The dark energy harnessed is quintessence which offer unlimited power to it. They say it can travel at sub hyperspace, so in sense it's almost similar to the death star's laser."

"So it's another death star."

"I wish that were the case Major, this was the Death Star." Poe says as he shows the death star on the holoscreen. "And this is Starkiller Base." He then also shoes the base which was way bigger.

"So, it's big." Han says

"Yeah I agree with Han, The second Death Star was bigger than the first too POE!" Alden said as he showed the second Death Star. "Even though it's still smaller than Starkiller.

"How is it possible to power a weapon of that size?" Admiral Ackbar says

"It uses the power of the sun, which like Alden said converts the dark energy into phantom energy, and as the weapon is charged the sun is drained until it disappears." Finn said

Leia then receives a report. "The First Order, their charging the weapon again now." "Our system is the next target."

Threepio then speaks. "Oh my Without the Republic fleet we're doomed!"

"Okay, how do we blow it up, there's always a way to do that." Han said

"Han's right."

"Ain't he always." Alden said sarcastically.

"In order for that amount of power to be contained, that base has to have some kind of thermal oscillator." An officer says.

"There is one, precinct forty seven." Finn points to.

"If we can destroy it, it could some how cripple the weapon."

"Maybe the planet!"

"We have to hit that oscillator with everything we got." Poe states

"They have defensive shields that our ships cannot penetrate." Ackbar says

"Will disable the shields." Han says. "Can you work there?" He says to Finn

"I can do it."

"I like this guy."

"I can disable the shields, but I have to be there on the planet."

"Will get you there."

"Han, how?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't like it."

"I'm going with you too." Alden says

"So we disable the shields, we take out the oscillator, we blow up their big gun."

"RAAAWR."

"Alright let's go."

Everyone then left to get to work.


	6. Landing at the Starkiller

**People who read this before and skipped to here may wanna go back to the begining, because the story was a little rewritten since I can listen word from word from the movie now I have the Blu-ray.**

Outside of the bunker everyone was preparing for the attack on Starkiller Base. Technicians were fixing the x-wings, pilots were putting their helmets on, and Chewie was just Chewie. Han was managing everything that was going on.

"Chewie check that throttle capitator, come on let's go!" "Finn be careful with those, their explosive!"

"Now you tell me!?"

Leia then walks towards Han. "You know, no matter how much we fought, I've always hated watching you leave."

"That's why I did it, so you'd miss me."

"I did miss you."

"It wasn't all bad, was it?" "Some of it was, good."

"Pretty good."

"Very very good." Alden said sarcastically

"Hey."

"Sorry."

Han then turns back to Leia. "Some things never change."

"True." "You still drive me crazy."

Han then hold leia to his chest as if it were the last time they would see each other again.

"If you see our son, bring him home." She says giving Han a task that may be his last.

* * *

 _STARKILLER BASE_

Kylo walks around the base impatiently as he tries to look for you and Rey. A stormtrooper then walks up to him.

"Sir, sensors triggered in hangar 7.1.8." "We're searching the area."

"_ _ _ _ is just helping her test her powers, the longer it takes to find them, the more dangerous they become."

* * *

 _HYPERSPACE MILLENIUM FALCON_

"How are we getting in?" Finn asks

"Their shields have a fractional refresher, keeps anything slower than lightspeed from getting through." Han responds

"We're making are landing approach at lightspeed?"

"The thick of it." Alden says

"RAAAWR."

"Alright Chewie get ready."

They then ready the ship to pull out of lightspeed. "And, NOW!" The ship exits lightspeed, revealing the snowy terrain, as Han tried to lift the falcon up from crashing.

"RAAAAGHR!"

"I AM PULLING UP!"

The Falcon then flies towards a bunch of trees as it tries to stay low.

"RAAAAR!"

"I GET ANY HIGHER, THEY'LL SEE US!"

The Falcon makes it out of the forest as it tries to stop, nearly falling from the cliff below.

"Another happy landing." Alden says

* * *

Inside the base an officer walks up to Ren to report the news.

"Sir, they were not found in hangar 7.1.8"

"Put every hangar on lockdown, they're gonna try to steal a ship to escape."

The officer then walks away as Kylo sensed something.

"Han Solo."

(SHORT CHAPTER, BIG DEAL. I HAVE TO PLAY BATTLEFRONT I'm sorry)


	7. The battle of Starkiller Base

Outside of the bunker Alden, Han, Chewie, and Finn walked up to a power station to take a look at the base.

"The flooding tunnel is over that ridge, Will get in that way." Finn said.

"What was your job when you were based here?" Han asked

"Sanitation."

Han then pauses for a moment then grabs Finn. "SANITATION!?"

"RAAWR."

"Then how do you know how to disable the SHIELDS!" Alden shouted

"I don't!" "I'm just here to get Rey and _ _ _."

"PEOPLE ARE COUNTING ON US! THE GALAXY IS COUNTING ON US!" Han said

"Solo, Alden, we'll figure it out." "Will use the force."

"That's not how the force works!" Han responded.

"I feel insulted right now cause I use the Force, I'VE NEVER BEEN INSULTED IN MY LIFE!" Alden said

"RAAWR, RAAARGH."

"Oh really,you're cold?"

"rawrgh."

"Come on!"

They all then rush toward the base.

* * *

In the command center Hux walks up to one officer to see how long until the weapon is fully charged.

"Report?" He asks.

"Weapon charged in 15 minutes sir."

* * *

Meanwhile the three men and wookie make their way inside. A stormtrooper then spots them as the door slides open.

"HEY!."

Chewie then takes him down with his bowcaster.

"The longer we're here the less luck we're gonna have. "The shields." Han asks Finn.

"I have a Idea about that."

They walk towards an area where they see Captain Phasma. As she walks towards a hallway Chewie then jumps onto her. He then takes her to an area where Alden, Han, and Finn are.

"You remember me?" Finn asks her.

"FN-2187." She responds.

"NOT ANYMORE, THE NAMES FINN, AND I'M IN CHARGE PHASMA, I'M IN CHARGE!"

"Bring it down, Bring it down." Han says.

"Okay." He then turns to Phasma. "Follow me."

* * *

On the other hand You and Rey made it down a hallway to find a ship. The two of you see a hangar with a Tie fighter, but then see a bunch of stormtroopers walking behind.

"This way." She says leading you down towards the reactor shaft below. Both of you climb down to avoid the incoming troops. Rey spots a lever and uses it to open the wall, which both of you then climb into.

* * *

"You want me to blast that bucket off you're head?" "Lower the shields!" Finn says.

"You're making a big mistake." Phasma says.

"DO IT!"

She then complies with his orders lowering the shields. Finn then walks to Han and Alden.

"If this works, we're not going to have a lot of time to find both _ _ _ _ and Rey."

"Don't worry kid, we won't leave here without them." Han says

Phasma them gets up and turns around. "You can't be so stupid to think this would be easy, my troops will storm this block and kill you all."

"I disagree, Solo what do we do with her?" Finn says

"Is there a garbage chute? Trash compactor?" Han says

"Yeah there is." Finn says with a smug face.

"Oh this is gonna be good." Alden says with excitement.

* * *

 _D'QAR RESISTANCE BASE._

"General, their shields are down!" A Cadet says to Leia.

"Thank the maker!" Threepio says.

"Han did it! Send them in." Leia says.

"Give Poe full authorization for attack!" Admiral Statura says to an officer.

"Black leader, go to sub lights on your call."

* * *

 _IN HYPERSPACE_

"Roger base, Red squad, Blue Squad take my lead." Poe responds to command.

"Dropping out of lightspeed." One Pilot says.

The x-wings then come out of lightspeed as they near the Starkiller. They make it to the surface, nearing the oscillator.

"Almost in range."

"Hit the target dead center, as many runs as we can get." Poe says.

"Approaching target."

* * *

 _STARKILLER COMMAND_

"FIGHTERS INCOMING!"

Hux walks up to see the x-wings coming in.

"Dispatch all squadrons!" He says.

"Yes General!"

* * *

 _OUTSIDE_

"Alright lets light it up!" Poe says.

The x-wings fire their proton torpedoes at their target.

"Hah! direct hit!" A pilot says

"But no damage!" Ello Asty says.

"Yeah we got to keep hitting it, another bombing run." Poe begins. "Remember when the sun is gone, that weapon will be ready to fire, but as long as there is light we have a chance."

BB-8 then spots incoming Tie Fighters.

"Guys we got a lot of company!"

Both Tie Fighters and X-wings then clash together to attack.

* * *

Back Inside Alden, Finn, Han, and Chewie make it towards an area.

"We'll use the charges to blow that blast door, I'll go in and draw fire but I'm going to need cover." "Finn says.

"You sure you're up for this?" Han asks him.

"Hell no, I'll go in to try to find them but the stormtroopers will be on our tail."

Han then suddenly looks behind him.

"There is an access tunnel- why you doing that? hmm, I'm trying to come up with a plan." Finn says referring to Han trying to direct his attention behind him.

"Look behind you farthead." Alden says

He turns around seeing a window where he can see of you and Rey climbing up a shaft.

"Let's Go!"

* * *

You and Rey walk up a corner but then get surprised as you see the four guys in front of you.

"You two alright?" Han asks.

"Yeah." Both of you respond.

"Did he hurt you too." Finn asks.

"Finn? What are you doing here?" You say.

"I came back for the both of you."

"RAAAWR."

"What he'd say?"

"That it was your idea."

The two of you then hug him. "Thank you."

"How'd you two get away?"

"I can't explain it but you wouldn't believe it." Rey says.

"She used the force." You said.

"Escape now, hug later!" Han says.

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME! THIS WAS MY IDEA! NOT HIS!" Alden says.

"Who is that- wait that's Alden of the New Republic!" Rey says.

"YEAH, F*&K YOU FINN FOR NOT MENTIONING ME!"

"Uh-I-." Finn stutters.

"Wow he has some strong language." You say.

"ALRIGHT! NOW CAN WE GO!" Han says

"All of you make it towards an elevator outside. Chewie then hands Han his jacket, leaving him confused.

* * *

As the battle outside rages on, x-wings tries to manage to stay alive.

"I got one behind me!" Snap says.

"Yeah, I got it." Jessika Pava responds.

Just then an X-wing gets taken down.

"Gurrelo's been hit!" Jess says.

"Watch out for ground fire!"

* * *

The five of you rush outside seeing the battle take place.

"They're in trouble, we can't leave." Han says. "My friends got a bag full of explosives, let's use them."

"Alright then Finn, Rey you take that way the rest of us will go this way." Alden says.

"Why can't _ _ _ _ be with us?" Rey asks.

"CAUSE YOU ALREADY HAD ENOUGH TIME WITH HIM AND I NEED TALK TO HIM!" He says.

"About what?"

"CLASSIFIED REY, HE'S ONE OF THE LAST JEDI! NOW GOOOO!"

"Okay."

They all then scatter off.

* * *

 _D'QAR._

"General, are you seeing this?" Kaydel Ko says.

"Two more x-wings down, that's half our fleet destroyed!" Vober Dand reports.

"And their weapon will be fully charged in ten minutes!" Threepio says. "It will take a miracle to save us now."

* * *

As you, Han, Chewie, and Alden enter the oscillator, a couple of stormtroopers try to block you off as Han shoots them down.

"This way." Han says.

On the other side of the base, Rey and Finn manage to open a couple doors for you guys.

"Huh, girl knows her stuff." Han says.

"Yep, she knows a lot about mechanics from scavenging all that wreckage on Jakku." You say.

The four of you then enter the oscillator.

"We'll set the charges against every other column."

"Raaawr."

"You're right, that's a better Idea, You and _ _ _ take the top, Me and Alden will go down below. "We'll meet back here."

All of you then take off as you begin to set the charges around the perimeter.

* * *

Kylo arrives into the oscillator with a couple of stormtroopers. He looks around the area as he senses his father.

"Find them." He says to the troopers.

* * *

Outside Rey and Finn then get out of their speeder as they spot The sunlight disappearing. They then hurry to climb up the tower..

* * *

Back Inside as Kylo walks around Han and Alden spot him.

"Maybe you should go up with _ _ _ and Chewie." Han whispers.

Alden then nods his head in agreement with worry that he might die.

Both you and Chewie turn around to see Alden.

"What are you doing?" You ask.

"Han said I should go here, so he could talk to his son." "Come on and see."

Han walks up to the catwalk behind his son.

"BEN!" He yells.

The three of you walk up to watch as Kylo turns around.

"Han Solo, I've been waiting for this day for a long time." He says.

You then hear a door open above as Finn and Rey enter.

"Take off that mask, you don't need it." Han asks him.

"What'll you see If I do?"

"The face of my son!"

Kylo then takes off the masks to reveal his face.

"Your son is gone, He was weak and foolish like his father, so I destroyed him."

"That's what Snoke wants you to believe, but it's not true."

"My son is alive."

"No, the supreme leader is wise."

"That's what Snoke wants you to believe, he's using you for your power, when he gets what he wants he'll crush you." "You know it's true."

"It's too late."

"No it's not, leave here with me come home, I miss you."

"I'm being torn apart, I want to be free of this pain." Ben says. "I know what I have to do, but I don't know If I have the strength to do it." "Will you help me?"

"Yes anything."

Han and Ben then hold on to Kylo's lightsaber. Just then the sun suddenly disappears from view. Darkness then comes over them. The red lights then surround Ben as He then stabs his father In the chest reverting back to Kylo Ren.

"RRRAAAARGH!"

"NOOO!" Rey screams.

"HAN!" You and Alden yell.

"Thank you." Kylo says.

He pulls the lightsaber out of him. Han then puts his Han to Kylo's face as he then falls off the catwalk into the depths below. Just as that happens, Kylo's face showed a bit of remorse to his actions, that probably lead the darkness to further penetrate him. Through the force Leia sensed his death at the resistance base, feeling all alone as not only Han died, but feeling she lost her son forever and her brother Luke missing as well.

Then back at the Oscillator Chewie screams as he shoots his bowcaster at Kylo, wounding him. You and Alden proceed to follow him as he begins to shoot stormtroopers in anger. Rey and Finn then use their blasters as well. Chewie then presses the detonator which sets off all the charges.

"WE GOTTA GO NOW!" Alden says.

Kylo then looks up at the top and spots Rey and Finn. He then manages to get up as they leave when he spots them.

* * *

 _D'QAR_

"The oscillator's been damaged but it's still functional." Ackbar says.

"Admiral the weapon will fire in two minutes!" An officer says.

* * *

You, Alden, and Chewie run outside to be met with stormtroopers. Some pull out their z6 batons after they spot Alden with two lightsabers.

"You have those?" You ask.

"Yes, and this one is yours I believe." He says handing your lightsaber.

"Where you find this?"

"Fight now, ask later!"

The two of you then charge at them as chewie takes the other ones down.

* * *

WHY WOULD YOU WANT ME TO TELL YOU ABOUT FINN AND REY'S FIGHT WITH KYLO, YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE MOVIE ALREADY SO I'M SKIPPING THIS PART BECAUSE I DON'T WANNA DO ITTT!

* * *

The X-wings outside try to fight off the Tie fighters as they can.

"We just lost R1."

"We're overwhelmed, what do we do? It isn't working." Jessika says.

"Black leader, there's a brand new hole in that oscillator."

"Looks like our friends got in."

"Red 4, Red 6 cover us." Poe says.

"Roger."

"Everyone else, hit the target hard, give it everything you got!"

The x-wings then fly towards the oscillator as they make it way through a trench.

"I need some help here!"

"I got you!"

"Watch out!"

"I'm Hit!" Ello Asty yells.

Poe then decides to go into the oscillator as everyone else covers him. Poe then fires inside the building as he makes his way out again. The oscillator then suddenly blows apart in a huge explosion, starting the collapse of the planet.

* * *

In the command area, the officers see the explosion going off outside as Tie fighter try to scramble off the planet. One Lieutenant decides to leave the area.

"Lieutenant, GET BACK TO YOUR STATION!"

"JUST LOOK! WE WON'T SURVIVE, EVEN HUX IS GONE!" He says as other people start rushing out as well.

Hux runs up to talk to Snoke. "Supreme Leader!" "The fuel cells have ruptured." "The collapse of the planet has begun!"

Snoke then turns to him. "Leave the base at once and come to me with Kylo Ren." "It is time to complete his training."

* * *

Rey then rushes towards an Injured Finn because of Kylo Ren, Since I skipped this whole section of the battle.

She then cries silently as she then sees the Falcon appear. You and Chewie then walk outside as Alden takes care of the ship.

"_ _ _ _! Chewie! Help me, Finn's injured!" Rey says.

"Get him on board Chewie!" You say to him.

The Falcon then takes off the planet as the x-wings follow behind.

"All teams, I got eyes of them!" Poe says.

"YES!"

They make their way off the planet as it begins to crumble. Fire then burst out of the planet as a big explosion turns it into a new star.

"Our job's done here, let's go home." Poe says.

Every ship then makes the jump to light speed back to the Resistance base.

* * *

At the Resistance base everyone cheers on the destruction of Starkiller Base. Chewie then hands Finn over to the medics as Everyone walks away.. Rey walks slowly towards Leia as they then hug each other.

Inside the base R2 then wakes up from his low power mode. BB-8 then spots this as he walks toward him. They then talk to each other as Threepio and Alden walk up to them.

"R2-D2, You've come back!" Threepio says.

"Glad to see our favorite astromech droid awake!" Alden says.

Artoo then beeps at the both of them.

"You found what?"

"Beeps."

"How dare you call me that!" Threepio says as he hits him.

"Beeps."

"Find master Luke, how?"

beeps.

"You have a map?" Alden asks.

"We should tell the good news!"

"General, excuse me." "General." Threepio says as Leia turns around. "R2D2 may have some much needed good news."

"Tell me!"

Everyone then gathers around to see the map that artoo has. bb-8 rolls toward it and then turns to Poe.

"Alright buddy hold on!"

BB-8 then walks up to put the missing piece on.

"The map, it is complete!"

"Luke!" Leia says.

"So that's where Master Luke's been." You said.

"Oh my dear friend, how I missed you." Threepio says.

"ALRIGHT! Rey, _ _ _, Artoo, and Chewie can come along to see him with me!" Alden says

"We shall get you ready then."

As everyone gets ready to leave while Rey said her goodbye to Finn.

"We'll see each other again, I believe that." She said to him. She then gave him a kiss on his forehead as she left.

* * *

Outside while Chewbacca was getting everything ready, Rey then walked towards the falcon.

"Rey." Leia began as she turned around. "May the force be with you."

She then smiled at leia as she turned towards the falcon again. She walked inside the Falcon where the rest of you were. She and Chewie started up the Falcon as everyone outside cheered on.

* * *

The falcon took off into lightspeed after it left D'Qar. After it pulled out of hyperspace a blue planet appeared in front of everyone. The falcon then landed on a Island where Luke was posed to be on.

Everyone got off as You, Rey, and Alden went up the stairs to find Luke while Chewbacca and Artoo stayed to watch the ship. Walking up the pathway it felt if the Jedi steps. All of you pass some ancient ruins on the island as your making your way up to the top. At the top a hooded figure was standing over something, who then sensed your presence and turned around. He took off his hood to reveal Luke's face as Rey set her staff aside and pulled out his father's lightsaber. Luke stared at it for a while feeling something inside him that he hadn't felt in a long time. Everyone stood their while Rey had her arm out with the lightsaber, marking a new return of the Jedi.


End file.
